


Hearts in Line

by Carmenlire



Series: Flufftober [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is clueless, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Clary Fray, M/M, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: “Oh my God, darling,” Magnus gasps. “You really didn’t have a clue?”“I knew that Izzy was seeing someone. She has tells-- she was being evasive about dinner plans a couple of weeks ago and she’s been reading books about art.”Magnus looks just a touch incredulous. “She was reading books about art and you didn’t think that maybe she was dating Clary?”





	Hearts in Line

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Canon Fix-it

Magnus doesn’t know what he’s expecting when he walks in to Alec’s office but it isn’t his boyfriend looking shell-shocked while sitting in the corner of his couch. 

Based on what he just saw in one of the training rooms, he has a pretty good idea why, though.

Taking a cautious step into the office, Magnus’s head tilts as he looks at Alec, scanning his face for any hint as to what he’s thinking. Fortunately, he doesn’t look angry or worried-- really, he’s mostly a blank slate with furrowed brows, hands tapping a consistent yet harried rhythm on his knee.

“Alexander? Is everything all right?”

Shaken from his thoughts, Alec looks up absently. Tension bleeds out of his shoulders, though, as he realizes that it’s Magnus in the room.

“Hey, babe,” Alec says distractedly.

Magnus goes over to the couch, sitting down close enough to Alec so that their thighs are touching. He throws an arm over the back of the couch, around Alec’s shoulders, pulling him closer and running soothing fingers over the side of his neck.

“Are you okay,” Magnus repeats. There’s a small smile of amusement on his mouth though privately he’s a little worried at Alec’s reaction.

“I’m fine,” Alec replies on autopilot before pausing, mouth opening and closing a few times without any sound.

Finally, he turns a little so that he’s facing Magnus more completely. Alec searches his eyes-- for what Magnus doesn’t know-- but he seems to find it as he relaxes into his hold a little more.

Opening his mouth again, Alec wets his lips before hesitantly asking, “Did you know that Izzy was in a relationship?”

Magnus raises a brow. “With Clary? I’ve had my suspicions for awhile but based on what I just saw in the training room, I certainly would peg them as more than friends. Though goodness knows that I’ve certainly gotten up to interesting propositions with friends before. Why, once there was this magician in Honduras--”

“Magnus, focus please,” Alec asks, though there’s a small smile on his face.

“Sorry,” Magnus says, resisting the urge to coo at how adorably confused Alec looks. “How did you find out?”

Grimacing, Alec answers, “The same way you did. The Institute’s pretty dead today-- it's a bit of a shadowhunter holiday-- and I was walking past the training room when I saw Iz and Clary training. I went in to watch for a few minutes only-- they weren’t sparring,” he says, embarrassed. “I was about to open the door when I saw Clary unbuttoning Izzy’s shirt.” 

He covers his face with a hand and Magnus laughs, actually leaning forward and holding his side.

“Oh my God, darling,” Magnus gasps. “You really didn’t have a clue?”

“I knew that Izzy was seeing someone. She has tells-- she was being evasive about dinner plans a couple of weeks ago and she’s been reading books about art. She’s definitely more of a science or biography person.”

Magnus looks just a touch incredulous. “She was reading books about art and you didn’t think that maybe she was dating Clary?”

“I should’ve known,” Alec mutters. “Jace has been spending a weird amount of time in pottery class lately.” At Magnus’s confused look, Alec explains, “ Jace has a tendency to work on his pottery whenever he’s working through an emotional change. It’d been almost a year since the last time I started noticing clay pots appearing around the Institute,” he says, gesturing to his bookcase where there’s a wobbly pot painted in the colors of the rainbow.

Taking a few seconds to process the wealth of information he’s just been given, Magnus eventually looks up at Alec and sees that he’s staring into the middle of the room. He nudges his side with his elbow.

“Hey,” Magnus says. “You’re okay with this, right?”

Affronted, Alec glares at Magnus. “Of course I’m okay with it. It’s just an adjustment.”

“And you do so hate when you have to reconcile things that change.” Magnus leans forward and kisses the side of Alec’s head. “Did you know about Izzy,” he asks suddenly.

Alec relaxes into the couch and Magnus echoes the action, glad that he hasn’t hit a potential powder keg with his question.

Alec sends him a droll look. “Of course I knew that Iz wasn’t particular about gender. I’ve heard about a painful amount of her relationships and even though she was a little more discreet when it was the same gender, she’s never given a flying fuck about what the Clave or our parents think. She’s never officially talked to me or given me a definitive orientation but I’ve known about Iz hooking up with girls since we were still in the Academy.”

“Then, what’s the issue? You were looking like you’d just been told you were raising an alien kitten when I walked in.”

“I just can’t believe I missed the signs. I’m supposed to be the Head of the Institute and it’s my damn sister and a reluctantly good friend. I should have put the pieces together before they threw the whole damn puzzle in my face.”

Chuckling, Magnus says, “So, your ego is bruised.”

Alec smiles sheepishly. “Maybe a little.”

Mystery solved, Magnus brings his arm down and moves closer to Alec. “I have to admit that your sister and Biscuit make a shocking amount of sense.”

Humming, Alec nods against the top of Magnus’s head. “You’re right. It’s obvious that there’s more there than there ever was when she was with Jace. They both look happier and while Jace is moodily molding clay, I haven’t felt anything but a kind of relief and contentment through our bond.”

“All’s well that ends well,” Magnus sighs happily.

“As long as I don’t have to see them feeling each other up in the training room, then it’s all good. There are some things I never need to see when it concerns my sister,” Alec winces.

“You’re right,” Magnus says, leering. “I’m the only one allowed to feel you up in the training room. Or around a convenient corner. Why, we’ve had quite a few fun times right in this office--”

Alec cuts Magnus off with a kiss and Magnus sighs into it. After a few minutes, he leans back and without breaking the kiss, Alec follows him, starts mouthing at his throat.

Twenty minutes later, late for his meeting and scandalously debauched, it’s Isabelle’s turn to find her brother and his boyfriend _in flagrante delicto_.

Magnus glares halfheartedly as they’re interrupted and Isabelle just sends him an arch look, muttering, “At least I don’t let Clary distract me from meetings.”

Raising a brow and opening his mouth for a retort, Magnus is delighted when Alec responds with a quiet but fervent, “ _Yet_.”

He sends his sister off and it’s another ten minutes before they’re both dressed-- sated and not the least bit embarrassed. 

Magnus leaves with a wrinkled shirt and messy hair but can't find it in himself to fix it-- he likes when Alec messes him up a little.

As he portals out of the Institute, he makes a mental note to call Clary later. He wants to treat her for lunch.

Hopefully, she's open to a little friendly gossip about the Lightwood siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire!


End file.
